


Alright

by modxminty



Series: Shadowhunters angst oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Sad Ending, Sad Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modxminty/pseuds/modxminty
Summary: “I love you.” Alec smiled, his breaths growing shallow.Jace leaned forwards, pressing his face to his brothers shoulder. “Please don't leave me Alec.”





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any grammatical/spelling errors that you find so I can fix them.

“Jace!” the violent scream ran through the empty streets, starting Jace and Clary where they stood fighting. 

Jace looked to her, worry clouding his eyes as his blade ran through the last of the demons, and a blinding pain suddenly stabbed through his chest. He sucked in a breath, grabbing to the wall to avoid falling on his knees, and suddenly he knew the reason for Isabelle’s screaming. 

“Jace?” Clary asked, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. 

He looked at her with wide eyes, pain still rushing through his parabatai bond, and let out a choked “Alec.” 

Jace didn't wait for her to respond before he took off running, letting the aching feeling that something was wrong guide him to his brother. He rounded a corner violently, almost running himself into a wall in the process, and skidded to a stop at the scene in front of him. Izzy was kneeling next to the practically lifeless body of his parabatai, stele shaky in her hands as she drew an iratze next to a deep gash across his stomach. He raced over, falling to his knees beside his brother and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“Alec?” he said quietly. 

Blue eyes looked up at him, half lidded and dangerously dull. “Jace.” Alec offered him a faint smile, voice shaking violently as he responded. 

“Hey, what happened?” Jace asked, trying to keep Alec's mind off of the life threatening injury draining everything from his body. 

“I thought I had it covered,” he said, his voice wavering and unsteady. “I didn't see the demon, I'm sorry.” 

Jace shook his head, thumb running lightly along Alec's cheekbone. “Don't be sorry, okay, everything's gonna be fine.” He said, ignoring the harsh pull on his bond that told him that no, everything would not be okay. 

“Jace,” Alec gasped out, hand flailing by his side. “Jace my phone. Call Magnus, please.” 

“Alec-" he started, but he cut him off.

“Please Jace. I wanna talk to him. I wanna say goodbye to him.” He begged, and Jace tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he shook his head. 

“Don't talk like that,” Clary said, her voice shaky as she took over for Izzy who was shaking too much to draw an iratze anymore. “You're gonna be okay. We don't need to call Magnus.” 

Izzy moved back, standing behind Jace with tears in her eyes. “Big brother.” 

“Hey,” Alec said, reaching out to try and grab her hand but unable to muster the strength to do so. 

She kneeled down by his head, pulling it into her lap to make him more comfortable. She ran her fingers through his blood soaked hair and he reached up, brushing a tear from her cheek. “It's okay.” 

Izzy nodded, biting her lip to hold back her sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. It was supposed to be a routine patrol, one or two demons to fight, nothing more. This was supposed to be their break. They'd fought two wars, they'd won two wars. They were taking a break from all the fighting and crying and death. The stench of blood was finally starting to come out of their clothes, the bloodied memories working their way out of their minds. They were supposed to be at peace, to have a break before something else inevitably went wrong. 

Jace wasn't supposed to be sitting here, watching his little sister cry as her big brother died with his head in her lap, whispering to her that it was okay. He wasn't supposed to be feeling the insistent tug on his bond as it got weaker, trying to ignore the pain that covered his body from head to toe that wasn't his own. He watched as Clary worked, the Shadowhunter way of healing no longer working so she was trying something mundane. There were only two reasons an iratze couldn't heal a Shadowhunter. Either because it was a demon wound, or because it was fatal. Jace hoped with every part of his would that it was the former. 

This shouldn't have been Alec's end. He was too young, had too much going for him. Jace saw in the look on his face, they way he blindly reached out and grasped his hand, that he had made peace with dying. Jace hated him a little bit for it. He shouldn't have accepted death, he should be trying to fight it. He should be fighting to go home, see his boyfriend, have a drink, and fall asleep with the person he loves. He shouldn't be lying in an alley, three people he cared for sitting around him yet missing the person he wanted to see the most. Jace wouldn't call Magnus, not yet, not until things took a turn for the worse. He had to hold onto the hope that everything would be okay, that his brother would be okay, despite every inch of his body telling him that he was wrong. 

Clary was on the phone now, whispering frantically to Luke as she tried to figure out how to save Alec. He admired the way that she was putting so much effort, so much hope into saving this boy she had never really gotten to know, and would never have the chance to. They should have the chance to be friends, for him to be the best man at his brother a wedding and cry at his sisters, maybe even to exchange vows of his own. He should get to listen to his siblings long list of rules when they left their kids with him for the night, watch his little brother run through the door with pride as he talked about killing his first demon. That should be his life. It should be long and happy, not this. 

“Jace,” Alec breathed out, moving his hand from where it was holding his to his cheek, running his fingers softly down the side of his face. “Don't cry.” 

Jace moved to touch his other cheek, pulling his hand back when he felt how wet it was. His shoulders were shaking along with his hands, his eyes blurry, but none of it was registering with him properly. He rubbed his tears away, shaking his head and letting out a wet laugh. “What are you talking about? I'm not crying, I don't cry.” 

Alec let out a breathy laugh, tears slipping from his eyes and hitting the concrete beneath him. “It's okay, Jace. We all knew it was coming.” 

“Don't,” Jace sobbed, shaking his head harder. “Don't say that. You're gonna be okay, I promise. You're not dying today, I won't let you.” 

“I love you.” Alec smiled, his breaths growing shallow. 

Jace leaned forwards, pressing his face to his brothers shoulder. “Please don't leave me Alec.” 

“You're gonna be okay, you'll get through this. I know you will. All of you will.” The unspoken others hung in the air above them like a storm cloud ready to pour down on them at any time. “You're the strongest people I know. You're gonna have great lives, I know it.” 

Jace felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Clary with hopeful eyes, only to have that hope destroyed when he shook her head ever so slightly. Izzy let out a sob, her entire body shaking with the force of her cries. The pull on the bond was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. Jace straightened up, rolling his shoulders back as he pulled Alec's phone from his pocket. It was now or never, he thought. 

“Hey, Alec,” Jace said, running his hand over his forehead and smiling down at him. “Let's call Magnus now, yeah?” 

At Alec's nod he unlocked the phone, smiling slightly at the picture of Magnus and Max set as his lock screen, accompanied by a picture of himself, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Luke as his home screen. He opened his contacts, scrolling through them until he reached Magnus’s name, his chest heaving at the small heart next to his name. He clicked on it, listening to it ring. His hand shook violently and he could hardly hold onto the device, nearly dropping it as the man picked up. 

“Alexander, my love, I was just about to call you.” 

If there was a feeling worse than death, Jace thought, it was this.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an adventure of a fic, I hope y'all enjoyed. This wa s loosely based on part of a show my mom was watching the other day, I have no idea what show it was or what it was about but there was a guy asking to call his wife cause he was dying. 
> 
> Comment your opinions please I'm lonely and responding to them is my only source of happiness


End file.
